1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and, further specifically, relates to a vehicle that has a configuration of charging an on-board electrical storage device with power from outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique for charging an on-board electrical storage device of an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like by a power supply from the outside of the vehicle (hereinafter, also simply referred to as an “external power supply”) has been known. Note that, hereinafter, charging of the on-board electrical storage device by the external power supply will also simply be referred to as “external charging”.
As one aspect of the external charging, so-called timer charging is described in International Publication No. 2012/176275, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-171345 (JP 2014-171345 A), and the like, and, in the timer charging, a time schedule of the external charging is controlled such that the on-board electrical storage device becomes a fully charged state at scheduled charging finish time that is set in advance.
It is described in International Publication No. 2012/176275 that, in the timer charging, learning control of parameters that are related to a factor influencing estimation of a charging time period of the electrical storage device is executed and charging initiation time is set based on the charging time period that is estimated by using learned values by said learning control.
In the timer charging in JP 2014-171345 A, suppliable power to a charging stand in a facility where the charging stand is installed is computed by reflecting a predicted value of a power demand of a load device in the facility. Furthermore, it is described that external charging completion time is computed based on said suppliable power and a remaining amount in the electrical storage device.
In the vehicle, a situation where a consumed amount of the power by an auxiliary machine becomes relatively large during the external charging due to actuation of a heater for warming the electrical storage device or timer actuation of an air conditioner by a user (hereinafter, also referred to as timer air conditioning) possibly occurs. In this case, charged power in the electrical storage device is reduced by the consumed amount of the power by the auxiliary machine. Thus, a time period required for charging is extended.
However, in International Publication No. 2012/176275, while a parameter CAP that reflects a reduction in a charging capacity of the electrical storage device, a parameter EFC that reflects a change in charging efficiency, a parameter CHGT that reflects an estimation error of the charging time period, a parameter PTB for temperature estimation of the electrical storage device, and the like are exemplified as the parameters that are targets of the learning control, a fact that the required charging time period is changed in accordance with the actuation of the auxiliary machine is not conceived at all. Accordingly, in the timer charging disclosed in International Publication No. 2012/176275, a change in the charged power that corresponds to an actuating situation of the auxiliary machine is absorbed by the learned values of the parameters. Thus, when the actuating situation of the auxiliary machine is changed, an error possibly occurs to the estimation of the charging time period by using the same learned values.
Similarly, in JP 2014-171345 A, while a fluctuation in the suppliable power from the charging stand to the vehicle is estimated, a fact that the charged power in the electrical storage device is changed with respect to the suppliable power to the vehicle is not conceived.
Thus, according to the timer charging described in International Publication No. 2012/176275 and JP 2014-171345 A, the estimation error possibly occurs to the required charging time period of the electrical storage device in accordance with the actuating situation of the auxiliary machine. Thus, in the case where an actually required charging time period is longer than the estimation, charging of the electrical storage device is not completed when the scheduled charging finish time arrives. In this case, degraded convenience for the user is concerned. Alternatively, in the case where the actually required charging time period is much shorter than the estimation, deterioration of the electrical storage device that is caused by leaving the electrical storage device in the fully charged state for a long time period is concerned.